Sugar, spice and everything not so nice
by Iceandflower
Summary: Tenten is what some would call "A bad seed" (Though she wasn't always one) her harsh attitude leaves her with no friends except Rock Lee. One day, she butts heads with the new guy, Neji hyuga. Not long afterwards her world is turned upside down. Can Tenten keep herself from murdering Neji? Will Rock Lee win over Sakura?. Will Kakashi EVER stop being a pervert? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Soft pink cherry blossoms; floated gently in the breeze, they made the air smell sweet and fresh. In a way, it kind of reminded me of my mother. She was as soft and beautiful as a flower. The complete opposite of myself. I was as rough as a weapon, in the eyes of adults I suppose I was a bad _seed_ but I couldn't help it. Doing bad things and hurting people didn't bother me. Well at least not anymore. I was always somewhat of a loner as a kid, the girls disliked me ….boys were afraid of me, even the teachers seemed nervous around me.

I still don't understand why. After a while, people started picking fights with me, at first I didn't fight back, I thought if they took their frustrations out on me, maybe…after a while…they'd leave me alone. However that wasn't the case. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I repeatedly punched this kid in the face, I can't remember why we were fighting…but I _do_ remember breaking his nose. That was the beginning of the life I now had.

"Tenten!...Tenten wait for me."

I stopped in my tracks, glancing over my shoulder I saw the only person that ever became my friend. A small smirk formed on my lips as I watched the bushy browed boy race towards me. Once close enough, he stopped and took a few deep breaths. "Why didn't you wait for me at our spot?" he questioned wiping his forehead.

"You were late, Lee. You know I can't stay in one place for too long" I chuckled, patting his shoulder.

He pouted a bit before straightening up. "I was doing some early morning; training with Gai-Sensei. I need to become stronger, that way…maybe Sakura will take an interest in me" his eyes twinkled in a slightly disturbing way.

"Ah, well…..I don't know….I mean. Sakura seems to have a thing for Sasuke Uchiha and well….look at him and then look at you….you're-"I bit my tongue, noticing the dejected expression on Lees face. …I was the worst…I always said things without considering other people's feelings. Usually I didn't care about how others reacted…however Lee was different.

A strong feeling of guilt fell over me. I reached out to him, ruffling his hair. "I mean….you're so youthful compared to him….I'm not sure Sakura could handle it"

His face instantly lite up. "Fear not, my dear Tenten..I'll just have to teach her the ways of Youthfulness. I'm certain she will love it!"

"It's possible" I snickered.

"You should come to school more often" he added, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why?...I'll just end up beating people up."

"You could make some new friends!"

"No."

"BUT"

"Friends are a waste of time, besides.. You're my friend, isn't that enough?"

Lee's cheeks became a crimson red. He didn't reply for a moment but instead tugged at a thread on his strikingly green sweater.

"Of course. You're my best friend…but aren't you lonely?...you also live by yourself"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine..and besides.. I'm coming today right?"

"That's true"

"See, it'll be fine"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going home"

"NOOOO Tenten we just got here"

"I hate it"

"TENTEN"

"See you later"

"NOOOO" with that, my escape was halted by Lee tackling me to the ground.

**BAM.**

"ERG, GET OFF ME"

"Just one class, just one class and then you can leave" he pleaded giving me his famous, puppy dog look.

"F-Fine..just one class..just stop looking at me like that"

"YES..See you'll feel much more youthful afterwards"

"Right"

We entered the building, as we walked, people cringed. I wasn't sure if it was me they were cringing at or Lee….probably me. I simply gave them death glares and that ended their gawking.

"Be nice…" he scolded, shaking his finger.

"I'm always nice"

The first class was homeroom, so I would be able to get away with sleeping there. The homeroom teacher 'Kakashi' I believe his name was. Was always too busy reading his stupid book to notice anything.

I took my seat next to Lee, though now, he had completely blocked me out. His eyes were glued to Sakura Haruno. Though she didn't seem to pay attention to him…because her eyes were glued to Sasuke Uchiha.

Poor Lee…he didn't have a chance.

I rested my head on the desk, it wasn't that comfortable but it would have to do. As I was almost in dreamland I felt something smack my head. HARD I may add.

"OWW" I hissed, glancing around to see who had._ Rudely_ interrupted me. My eyes locked on someone I had never seen before, he was a handsome guy with long brown locks. Though his eyes were what stood out the most. His face was expressionless. Though I go the feeling he thought he was someone high and mighty. "What was that for?" I growled, narrowing my chocolate brown Hues.

"Sleeping in class is completely unacceptable, if you're just going to do that, why did you come to school at all?" his cold voice sent a chill down my spine. Who was he?...and did he know who _I_ was?..no one DARED to talk to me like that, and he just waltzes up and tries to start something with me.

"You'll pay for that, pretty boy" I hissed, slowly standing up from my chair. At this point everyone was staring. I didn't give a damn though, he was going to get it, that was for sure.

"T-Tenten, calm down….relax, violence only leads to more violence" Lee choked, flailing his arms frantically.

"Heh..yeah….more violence for HIM" with that I rushed at the stranger, I was going to ruin is pretty face with my fist.

To my surprise, before I could take a swing at him, he had my wrist. I'm not even sure how that happened, but now it felt like he was going to break my whole arm. His grip began to tighten and tighten. Whispers could he heard from the other people in class. I was going to murder them if they continued doing that.

"Let me GO you bastard" I growled.

His face remained emotionless, he simply stared at me. ..His cold icy eyes bore into mine. What was this guy's deal?

Suddenly he released me and I fell flat on my face.

"YOU SON OF A-I'll kill you!" my arm was now aching and now my head was beginning to hurt.

"Fighting is prohibited inside school grounds." He said it like nothing had happened.

"You…" I paused, slowly looking up at him. "Who are you?"

A small smirk appeared on his face, the first sign of emotion he had. "Neji hyuga."

**End of chapter one, hope you guys liked it. ** **Tell me if you want me to continue with this story. Thanks for reading, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pandas

"Tenten, stop! You still have detention" Lee protested as he trailed behind me. I quickened my pace; I wasn't in the mood for his lecture at the moment. Who did that douchebag think he was?...mister high and mighty challenging ME?...he was lucky I was only half awake.

"You'll get in more trouble; you should know fighting in class is wrong!" He exclaimed.

I stopped dead in my tracks, before turning to face the bowl haired boy. He always worried about me, it was almost annoying. He needed to care less. "What else is new? I'm always in trouble, I'm the lost cause…remember?"

"Tenten…."

"Who's that guy anyway?" With the way he was giving me that pitiful expression I felt it was best to change the subject.

"The guy that beat you within seconds?...he's Neji Hygua"

" UGH He _didn't_ beat me" I twitched "And I know THAT I mean…..I've never seen him before…where'd he come from?..What's his story?"

Lee paused for a moment; it seemed as if he was thinking deeply. His ever so thick eyebrows furrowed together. "He's a new student; he joined our class last month. He's popular with the ladies, and he's Hinata Hyuga's cousin"

He was related to that sweet little thing?...I would have never guessed….but I suppose it explains the eyes.

"I see, that's all you know?"

"Well, I've never really spoken with him"

He was probably too busy Following Sakura around and doing whatever he does with Gai-sensei. I guess it was best not to bother with him, I wasn't planning on going to school for at least another month anyway. I'd forget about this incident soon enough.

"Well, I'm going home. I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"You don't want me to walk you home?" ….there he goes again, being all worried.

"I'll be fine; don't worry so much….go chat with Sakura"

His face lite up upon hearing her name, it was kinda cute. "Well if you insist!"

"See ya!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt great to be back home, I slipped off my old warn out shoes and stepped into the living room. I was greeted by my stuffed Panda Elli and a photo of my mother. They both held such happy memories, whenever I had a bad day at school mom would make me a mug of hot chocolate and let me rant about my day, she always said things would get better, and that I could do anything I wanted in life…that I shouldn't let people get me down. I suppose she was right, however …it seemed like it was too late to change my thinking pattern. "Should I make us some hot coco, Elli?" I asked my lifeless teddy bear that obviously didn't reply. I always assumed her answer would be yes…but what did I know? Maybe she hated chocolate…oh well sucked to be her.

I still remember the day I got her, mom had been called to the school after I was in a serious fight. She pretended to scold me in front of the teachers but on our way home, she couldn't stop laughing. Afterwards she handed me a bag…inside was Elli.

"She reminded me of you, so I just had to get her" she grinned cheekily.

It was because of my two bun hair style apparently. Was she implying I looked like a panda?...couldn't ask her now.

"Those were the good old days, huh?" Elli didn't reply.

_Whack whack whack._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, was it Lee?...did he follow me home anyway?...geez that kid.

_Whack whack whack_

"I'm coming I'm coming, calm down Lee" I sighed, opening the door. However instead of my bushy browed pal, it was someone I did NOT want to see, standing at my door.

"Y-Y-YOU!?" I gasped, pointing at the familiar face.

"It's rude to point"

"What are YOU doing here Hyuga?" Was school over already?...or did he skip just to start another fight with me?

He gave me a rather bored expression, simply handing me an envelope. "We got your mail by mistake, take it"

Why would he accidently get _my_ mail?...unless…..he lived close by? ..But there was no way.

I mean I never saw him in the area. Then again I rarely went outside. "Where do you live, Hyuga?"

"You're not going to thank me for bringing your mail to you?..How rude"

"Answer the damn question before I beat you to death!"

He rolled his milky hues, damn he had an attitude. I mean…I did too…but that was ME.

"I live across from you"

"W-What?"

"I moved in last month, does that answer your question?"

Wow, I was not expecting that. Just my luck that the guy I wanted to brutally murder lived so close by, how wonderful.

"I see, well whatever. If that's all you needed to do, then you can leave"

He was still standing there, why wasn't he leaving?...what was I supposed to do now?...I wasn't used to situations like this….did he want me to shake his hand?...there was no way I was gonna do that.

"Bye" I spat, as I began closing the door. Sadly he grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open.

"HEY, what's your deal?"

He was getting on my last nerve.

The Hyuga stared at me intensely ….was this a staring contest?...was this how normal people said good bye?...WHAT THE HECK DOES HE WANT?

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself or I'm cutting off those little fingers of yours that are wrapped around my doorknob."

He shook his head lightly before answering my question "I expect you to be in class, every day from now on" was this guy serious?...what gave him the right to tell me what to do?

"Heh, sorry kid, but that's not gonna happen"

His expression remained the same, and from the looks of it, he had no intentions of leaving. "It is your responsibility to go, education is important"

Geez….it was going to be hard getting rid of him. He sounded a lot like Lee. What was the point in school, anyway?...Either way I had to get rid of him.

"Oh my days" I faked a gasp of realisation. "You're right Hyuga, I've been wasting my life away…..I need to STUDY to make something of myself, so that I can get a real job…..yes….I'll certainly go to school"

The Hyuga rose a brow at me, but it seemed like he was buying it. "Good, I'll be walking you there every morning from now on"

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Bye" he turned on his heel and left….little bastard.

Why was he so concerned about me not going to school, anyway?

What a freak.

**Chapter two, end. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**More chapters will be posted soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: Set up

I glanced down at my watch then back at the Hyuga standing in front of me. If I was correct, it was exactly 7:30 AM…IN THE MORNING.

"You better have a good excuse for waking me up this early" I spoke through clenched teeth. If he didn't leave in three minutes I was going to rip his face off then throw it on the lawn. The earliest I woke was around 11:00 AM…it was far from 11:00.

He simply raised a brow before giving me an unimpressed look. "I would never have guessed you were into teddy bears"

I glanced down at what I was wearing. I was in my panda covered pyjamas of course. Now the overly confident male had seen me like this. I just couldn't let him live.

"They are _pandas_ NOT teddy bears and you didn't answer my question"

"You've really forgotten?" he signed, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Forgotten what?" of course I didn't forget, I was just hoping he'd give up and leave, there was no way I was going to school.

"Get dressed, school starts in half an hour" he stated, gesturing for me to go back inside.

No man was going to tell ME what to do.

"No, I'm going back to sleep" I said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I guess I have no choice then" he signed "You really _are_ a handful; aren't you?"

What was he going on about? I just couldn't read this guy. He placed his hands on my shoulders, out of instinct I flinched away, however he held them firmly then began pushing me backwards.

"H-H-HEEEY! What are you doing?"

"Since you're set on staying in bed, I have no choice but to forcefully dress you"

He was going to WHAT? Hahaha, oh hell no. He wasn't going to threaten me.

"Then do it, I don't mind" he'd totally back off. I just knew it.

The Hyuga looked a little surprised but then a somewhat twisted smirk appeared on his face. "Well, if you insist"

OKAY that plan backfired….BIG TIME.

"…..I'll get dressed….JUST GET OUT!"

"Changed your mind? Oh well there's always next time"

"I SAID OUT"

With that, he went back outside; though I was sure he was still standing on my porch. Damn jerk…he would be tougher to get rid of than I thought.

After a few moments I was dressed, I already wanted back in my glorious pyjamas. I took a few deep breaths before stepping outside and as I thought; he was still there.

"Ya'HAPPY?" I hissed.

"Ecstatic" he replied flatly.

Insert _awkward_ silence. For someone who thought he was so high and mighty he sure didn't know how to keep a conversation going. He just... Stared…and breathed...and to my displeasure, _lived. _

"So uh, instead of just staring at each other….shouldn't we go ...or…"

"I was expecting you to flee" he was dead serious. What kind of person did he think I was?

"Sorry but I don't _flee_ like a little wuss"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Maybe I misjudged you"

"Does this mean I can go back to bed?"

"No"

"DAMN!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked in silence, and when I say silence….I _mean_ silence. The only sound that could be heard was Nejis hair blowing in the wind….hitting me in the face. Damn….maybe he should wear side buns; or maybe get a haircut. After a while I tried to strike up a conversation.

"Soo…why'd you want me to come school?"

He'd just glance at me and say "You'll find out when we get there" it was irking, I wasn't used to people doing whatever they wanted around me, usually I could control people with _fear_ but obviously that wouldn't work on him.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"You'll leave"

"No I won't" Yes…I probably would.

"You're lying"

"No I'm not"

"It's clear you are"

"You're blind"

"This is pointless, be patient"

I didn't reply, if I continued talking to him, I'd probably strangle him to death. After about twenty minutes, we were there; everyone was scampering around, being overly happy. It made me sick. How could anyone be _this_ happy; being at school?

"Geez, classes haven't even started!.. Why'd I have to come this early!?"

"It's called being _punctual_"

"I'll punctual your ass"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"….."

"Neji! You did it, I'm not surprised" I instantly recognized that overly happy voice. LEE?

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing a blur of green racing towards us; it was Lee alright. What was he doing? And why was he calling the Hyuga so casually? I thought he barely knew him. And what did he do exactly?

Once Lee reached us, he flashed an overly happy grin. "He convinced you to come?...I'm soo glad" he exclaimed, clinging on to me. "He didn't really _convince_ me…more like he forced me-….wait a second….Lee" I gave him the best death glare I could….from the looks of things…this was planned out.

"Lee…..care to explain?"

The bushy browed boy quickly cowered behind the hyuga. "Don't hide….what's going on?"

"I-I-I…..I just wanted you to start coming to school! Over the past month Neji and I have become excellent friends. I simply asked him to help me…"

"Is that right?"

"And see, you're here now…and you can start having a proper education"

"7:30"

"What?" Lee gave me a confused look.

"7:30…..IN THE MORNING….I woke up…that early….for THIS?"

Lee gulped and backed up a bit, terror was spread on his face. He knew what I was like when I was angry.

Right now, I was OVERLY angry.

"Lee…I'm going to rip out your-OWWW" in mid threat I was whacked over the head.

"HYUGA, what the hell?"

The smug bastard simply turned away. "Classes are now starting, shall we go?"

"Why'd you hit me?"

"Yes, let us experience the youthfulness of school" Lee chortled, wrapping his arms around me and Neji.

"Stop touching me! I'm still mad at you!"

"It'll be a fine day, don't you agree, Neji?"

"Indeed"

"DON'T IGNORE ME"

**That's the end of chapter three, hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**This one is a bit shorter than the last two….sorry. The next chapters shall be longer!**


End file.
